


Command-oh

by mrsmischief



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Office Sex, Professor Tom, Sex, Teasing, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:03:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsmischief/pseuds/mrsmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, you decide to surprise Professor Hiddleston by attending his lecture with a skirt on... but with no underwear. How will he react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Command-oh

It was windy that day; the coldest day of the autumn so far, actually. You wouldn't let it ruin your plans though, oh no: you had a surprise waiting for your boyfriend/lover/professor Mr Hiddleston, and you wouldn't let even the end of the world come and ruin it. The cool breeze caressed your bare legs with long, loving licks of chilly air as you walked towards the building where your lecture was.

You had made sure you got there early, hoping you would catch Tom and had a moment alone with him. And that you did...

"Sir?"   
Your voice was quiet as you spoke and pushed the heavy door open more so you could enter the room. His back was to you, his body hovering over the desk at the front of the lecture hall as he arranged his materials for the lecture that would start in a few minutes.

Hearing you speak, he turned around, a smile spreading on his lips.   
"Hello there, miss," he replied cheekily, beckoning you to come forward. "You're early."  
"Couldn't miss this lecture, I've heard Mr Hiddleston is a pretty good one."  
"Good one?"  
"Yeah, a good lecturer," you said, then smirked, "and, well... He does have other attributes, too..."   
Your voice had dropped into a whisper as you closed the distance between you two, then leaned in to touch his lips with yours. Lightly, barely touching, like a butterfly hovering over a flower, wondering whether it was luscious enough. But oh, it was, and as he pushed more against you, claiming your lips with full force, you reached out for his hand, intertwining your fingers briefly before guiding his hand lower...

You could feel him tense slightly when his hand touched your thigh, the hesitation and hunger for your flesh making his muscles tighter, his lips rougher against yours. But when your hand pulled his higher up on your skin, between your thighs, and he felt nothing but your growing wetness, no fabric, he pulled back, eyes widening as he looked at you.   
"You're not..?" he asked, looking down as if his eyes could pierce the fabric of your skirt and see that, indeed, you weren't wearing any underwear at all.   
"Nope!" you stated gleefully before you let go of his hand and pulled back, walking down to your seat right at the front, just in time before the other students started coming in. Tom was still staring at you, cheeks slightly flushed and cock half-erect just at the mere thought of you and your lacking knickers... You smiled at him smugly and crossed your legs, taking out your notebook and writing down the headline of the first slide he had put up on the screen.

The lecture itself wasn't the most interesting one for you, you were never too keen on Milton, but watching Tom... Oh, that was _fun_. At the beginning, he obviously had to sort out the not-so-small problem that kept being more interested in what was (or _wasn't_ , as it happened) between your legs than staying in its own confines. You watched him position himself so that something would always cover the bulge, until, after a while of talking about literary theory, he was calm enough again. He shot a glare at you when he clicked on the next slide on the computer, and you couldn't keep the chuckle in as you met his frustrated, burning eyes.

Next time he looked at you, you were ready. You licked your lips, slowly, and what was supposed to be a brief glance turned into a longer stare as you slowly slid your hand down on your body and right between your legs. Just for a moment, but long enough for him to _know_. And then, smiling at him, you brought your fingers to your lips, sucking on the tip of your index finger while he gawked, then cleared his throat, shook his head a little, and went back to _Paradise Lost_. Oh yes, your Eve and his Adam were definitely cast out from Eden, too, as your sinful actions tempted him, tormented him, and, eventually, made him fall and taste the sweet fruit, even if it was only in his mind. You saw it all too clearly in his eyes, though. A tortured man, that's what you had made him; but oh, what sweet, _sweet_ torture it was.

You kept your little game on all through the lecture, teasing and provoking him until you could see the irritation on the lines of his face, the tight jaw and the furrowed brows. But when he spoke, his voice was level, as if it was just a normal day and you had your knickers on like usual... He was so good at hiding his true feelings. Or well, from everyone else, at least. You saw through it all, and when he ended the lecture and looked at you, you knew you had no choice but to stay behind. Except, of course, you did have a mind of you own, _so thank you very much and good day, sir_.

You stood up, making sure your dress was in place (there was a limit to how much you wanted to reveal to your course mates, after all), then walked out the lecture hall, not looking back once. You made sure to swing your hips from side to side perhaps a bit more than usual, for show. Just a bit of fun, right?

You made it outside the lecture hall, into the corridor, before he caught up with you. It was almost empty, most people were already outside, and when he grabbed your arm you didn't flinch or scream, just turned around with a grin on your face.   
"Hello, sir."  
"You... What... How... _Fuck_ ," he stuttered. For once, the man with so many words, both his own and those of old poets and masters of literature, was at a loss of words. _First time for everything._   
"Yes..?" you asked, batting your eyelashes at him as sweetly as you possibly could. Teasing him was becoming almost too much fun.   
"Into my office," he finally said, after a deep breath and a blink so slow even Dr Lecter would have been jealous.   
" _Now._ "  
This time you obeyed without a question.

You had never got to his office this quick before. His grip on your arm stayed tight, not tight enough to hurt but tight enough for you to know the power was off your hands now, and there was no turning back. In a way, you were relieved; the game had turned you on more than you had intended or thought it would, and you could feel the wetness on the insides of your thighs as you walked. It was becoming rather frustrating for you, too.

"Do you have any idea what that was like?" he asked as soon as you got inside his office and the door was closed and locked. It didn't take him long to get on you, too, to lift you onto his desk and place his body between your thighs, grinding against you as your lips met, briefly before he spoke again. His voice was gruff, breathing heavy already as his lips found yours, again and again, fingers fumbling with his belt to get it open.

"I could almost smell your sweet fucking cunt, taste your wetness in my mouth and feel those soft, soaking wet lips against mine... Do you think I gave a single fuck about Miltonic verse then? Or poetry, or, actually, about words of any kind? No, it was you, you and your tight little cunt, and that finger in your mouth... Ahh..."   
By the end of his little speech on frustration and raging desire, he had managed to get rid of the clothing blocking him from you, and, now, his fingers delved into your folds, and as he felt just how wet you were he drew in his breath, looking at you with eyes filled with an emotion you couldn't quite decipher. Surprise? Love? Lust? All three? Before you could decide, he entered you, without much of a warm up; the thought of you so wet for him was almost enough to finish him off, and he definitely didn't want that, oh no, he needed to feel you, have you, _own you_.

Your body was splayed over his desk, legs spread for him, and you looked deep into his eyes as he thrusted, once, twice, thrice, harder and harder, mouth set into a focused line as his fingers dug onto your hips. His hands slowly ran down your legs, from your thighs to your knees and all the way to down to your ankles, fingers wrapping around them and then yanking your body even closer as he lifted your legs against his body, letting one rest against each shoulder.

It was a bit of a stretch for you, especially when he leaned in closer, pushing your hamstrings to their absolute limit. In any other situation you would have complained, but his cock was sliding against your g-spot all too deliciously for you to end it. His thrusts were hard, fast and deep, and you closed your eyes for a moment, whimpering his name with your trembling lips. When you opened your eyes and looked at him, all sweaty skin and lusty eyes, you knew it wouldn't be long anymore, for either of you...

You reached your hands up, clutching the edge of the table with your fingers as he thrusted a few more times, the fingers of his left hand finding their way between your bodies and rubbing your swollen, already throbbing clit until you came, hard and fast, triggering his own release with the tight clenching of your pussy around him. You let the breathless moans escape your throats, and, finally, he smiled at you, the smile of a man who is looking down at the girl he loves. Or the smile of a man who just got laid in his office. Whichever you prefer...

You closed your eyes again, for longer this time, trying to get your breathing back to even, and could have sworn you actually saw the fireworks everyone always mentioned when talking about great sex.   
"Guess it was worth not wearing knickers, then," you murmured after a while, scrambling up into a sitting position after Tom had pulled out of you and got dressed again. He smiled and leaned in to kiss you, then chuckled.   
"Yes, definitely. But please don't do it again; I'd like to be able to do my job without thinking about bending you over the table and fucking you while everyone else in the room watches, you know..."

You smirked at him, tugging on his bottom lip gently with your teeth before you spoke.   
"Of course," you said, looking at him with bright eyes and glowing cheeks. But, what he didn't know was that you had your fingers crossed behind your back... _Shhh_.

 

 

 


End file.
